


Attack on Titan: The Shifter Chronicles Vol. 1 #2

by 04ijordan



Series: Attack on Titan: The Shifter Chronicles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan





	Attack on Titan: The Shifter Chronicles Vol. 1 #2

Annie found herself lost in a world that had moved on without her and found it difficult to adjust to her new surroundings considering where she had left her life during the Stohess District raid. She spent a few weeks inside seclusion at the Refugee Kamp that was one of Survey Corp's many Safe Houses. She then moved into an apartment in Wall Sina. As she was allowed due to being a former Military Police Brigade Associate. While there, Annie looked through some files of her friends from the 850s. She eventually found the file for Bertolt Hoover, which stated he was justifiably murdered.  
The file also contained his descendants current phone number, but she hesitated to call because she was afraid of how his descendants would react to seeing her after so many decades they would think she's crazy and supposed to be dead. Later, she went to a nearby diner in Wall Sina and met, a waiter who asked if she had waited outside of the Tower of Yeagerists in the hope of having a word with the Yeagerists. She then went to train at the Survey Corp's Tank Garage Bunker. Annie is then greeted by 4 soldiers who quickly befriend her. They then decide to hike up the stohess district walls gearless to check out the Wall Titan later at nighttime. As the group of five are hiking through the woods after a huge chunk is torn off by Annie's Female Titan, revealing the face of a mysterious Titan planted in the wall. The group include geeky Dave, the one navigating the group to the titan, cocky Gregory, his girlfriend Victoria, Joe and Annie. The soldiers decide to set up camp in a clearing on the top of the walls. Night falls and the five campers sit around the campfire and Dave tells his friends about the story of the demon titans. Of course, his friends blow it off and go their separate ways. Joe and Annie go for a walk, Victoria and Gregory engage in intercourse in the tent, and Dave hikes down the wall to venture into the surrounding woods to use the bathroom. And looking down, he discovers he is standing right to a Sleeping Titan who was a former member of the Subjects of Ymir. He is excited at this discover. But his excitement is soon over when a demon titan, appears and murders Dave - by roaring in his face then pounces Dave, and begins to bite into Dave's neck, draining it's blood. After spitting out chunks of flesh, the demon titan bites again, then kicks their drained corpse to the floor. Joe and Annie come upon an Abandoned Apple Tree located outside the walls. They explore one of the buildings and find a book - with a picture of a young Ymir Fritz inside it. Joe comments on how much legendary heir to the throne Historia Reiss resembles Ymir Fritz and meanwhile, Gregory and Victoria are interrupted during intercourse by noises.

Gregory investigates, and discovers Dave's mutilated corpse. Gregory tries to run back to Victoria, but his leg is caught in a special target restraining weapon used to catch titans long ago. The Demon Titan then breaks into the tent and drags Victoria out (still in her sleeping bag) and the Demon Titans then opens his mouth and stretches out his long tongue, sticking it to Victoria's head, then quickly retracts it, ripping off Victoria's head and eating it. The Demon Titan then rubs his blood covered stomach, giving a satisfied "Mmmm..." noise. As Gregory watches in horror. Joe and Annie find multiple Titan serums used by the Marleyan Sergeant's. And suddenly, the Demon Titan (who has snuck underground) begins pops up from underground ripping off Joe's face, revealing his eyeballs and muscles, causing him to fall to his knees, then rips off his faceplate, exposing Joe's brain. As Joe falls to the ground, The Demon Titan skewers Joe's brain on his arm blade and takes a bite. Annie tries to transform and fight the Titan. However, when she bites her still-healing hand from her fight with Eren long ago, she is unable to transform., as Annie screams helplessly. She flees from the grounds and runs back to the walls. She discovers the carnage that has taken place she then tries to free Gregory from the bear trap, but the Demon Titan appears first and pushes down Gregory, then leaps onto him. The Demon Titan viciously and violently claws at Gregory's abdomen, effectively tearing him in half. Gregory tries to crawl away, but falls dead only after a few inches as the Demon Titan feasts on his innards. And then instead of killing Annie, a mysterious warrior saves her and takes off with her on his odm gear.


End file.
